


Sick - Prompt

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta stays with Rose while she is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick - Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Holy mother of god, I get requested the crackiest shit.  
> For thegrimlich on tumblr

“Leave me alone”  
“But but” she looked at me with big olive eyes.  
I sighed “I’m sick.”  
“Let me take care of you!” her toothy grin flashed in my direction. Her fangs were pure white.  
“I will pass you my illness, don’t get near me.” I sneezed, becoming embarrassed by the state Nepeta was seeing me in.  
“Grr, let me stay here. I’ll stay, no matter what you say.” she crossed her arms and curled up at the end of my bed.  
“Fine, if that’s what you want.” I laid back and covered myself with the bedsheets.  
For two whole days I had been sick. And she came to my house as soon as she knew. Always worried, always caring. She would listen to me complain about the inconsistencies of the human body. It was summer. How in the world would I become sick?  
I coughed slightly and closed my eyes, thinking. Nepeta was my exact opposite, and yet, she kept following me. She kept taking care of me when I did not intend to do so myself.  
She simply stood beside me, no matter what happened or where I went. Sometimes silent, sometimes talkative. Each in the appropriate timing. I wonder if she has some sort of sixth sense.  
I wonder if she is able to read me. Understand me, perhaps?  
Her loving demeanor was constant. Her non-judging atittude filled me. How could she even stand my presence, I wonder?  
She asked nothing. Nothing at all. She was simply there. Always. Even if she did nothing, she was there.  
I chuckled softly. I felt like I could simply count on her forever. In any situation. As I drifte to sleep, I was too tired to ignore the soothing feeling of safety around me.  
I must have slept for hours. It was night time now and the room was dark.  
As I woke up, I nearly panicked when I felt nothing at my feet. I prepared to get up and look for her, but a soft purr filled my ears.  
The softest.  
She had crawled to my side. Her head was in the pillow beside me and she was there. She stayed.  
She always stays. She’s always here.  
I wrapped my arms around her and thought it would be a good idea to stay with her as well.


End file.
